


Shadows of Glass

by fluffy_mittens



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Battle, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demons, F/M, M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_mittens/pseuds/fluffy_mittens
Summary: Aelin and Rowan travel through a portal to another world, which ends up being the universe that the Shadowhunters series takes place in. How convenient!I love writing Fae/Shadowhunter interaction, and especially Aelin/Magnus interaction :D
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Shadows of Glass

Aelin clenched Rowan's hand tightly as they plummeted through the light. She could feel the fire crackling in her veins, reaching out into each world that flickered past.

When do we stop? she asked Rowan in her mind. Rowan shot her a side glance. I thought you said you trusted me, he teased, and she narrowed her eyes. I'm literally falling through worlds right now, I have a right to be nervous, she shot back, a smile creeping onto her face.

Suddenly, Rowan jerked to the side, tugging her with him as he leapt through a wide portal to one of the millions of worlds. Rowan landed lightly, while Aelin had to roll to avoid shattering her legs. "Asshole! You could have given me a warning!" Aelin snapped, pain stinging through her scraped knees.

Rowan smirked. "What would be the fun in that?"

Aelin snorted, standing up and brushing off her clothes. She peered around warily- they were in a dark alleyway, and tall townhouses rose up on either side. A trash can lay on its side to her left, and gave off the distinctive smell of fish guts. "Yuck. What world is this??" she asked, scrunching up her nose.

Rowan opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly Aelin saw a flash of movement from the shadows in the corner of the street. Nimble as a cat, she spun around and drew out her sword. "Who's there?" she snapped, but no one responded.

A hideous creature with long tentacles, bat wings and a wide mouth full of teeth leaped out of the shadows. Slime dripped slowly from its jaws. Aelin let out a shout, releasing a blast of fire that incinerated it in seconds.

Rowan blinked. "So that's what they look like." he muttered to himself, and Aelin shot him a furious glance. "You didn't tell me there were monsters in this world!" she yelled, smacking his arm angrily.

Rowan just shrugged. "I knew you could handle them." he replied.

"You're just lucky-" Aelin started, ready for a retort, when suddenly the sky was filled with the same monsters from before. They let out a loud shrieking noise, and Aelin winced. "God, they're really annoying, aren't they?" she groaned, stretching her legs and rolling her neck. She shot a grin at Rowan. "I bet you I can kill more."

"I'll take that bet." Rowan shot back, before he leapt onto the side of the townhouse and clambered up onto the roof.

Aelin poked out her tongue, before copying him on the building opposite. She crouched low, on the balls of her feet, as the monsters swooped.

She dove to the side, before shooting a spear of fire and the first beast burst into flame. The second one spun to the side nimbly, then let out another shriek and spat a jet of sizzling acid at her.

"Shit!" Aelin blurted, throwing up a shield of flame. She glanced over to Rowan for a split second, and saw him slice the monster's head right off.

"Acid? Seriously?" she growled, rolling to the side and stabbing the monster through the neck. "They fly, they're fast, there's heaps of them and now they spit acid. Just wonderful."

She clenched her jaw, channelling her anger into her magic and releasing a huge fireball that tore through three of the creatures at once. While doing this, she didn't notice a fourth one barrelling towards her, and screamed as she felt the acid spew onto her clothes. It tore instantly through her shirt, burning her skin.

"Aelin!" she heard Rowan shout. The monster in front of her disappeared, its head ripped clean off. The world shifted sideways, her vision moving in and out of focus. Dark spots began to appear in her vision. She felt strong arms scoop her up, and breathed in the scent of her husband and mate. Then healing magic filled her veins, and she breathed a soft sigh as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Rowan laid Aelin's body on the roof tiles, then turned slowly to face the monsters now scrambling towards him. He moved into a predatory stance, ready to battle them off, when suddenly four shadows leaped through the air from the next building and pulverised the monsters with strange glowing swords.

Rowan blinked as the carcasses of the beasts plummeted through the air onto the roof, slowly dissolving as they fell, and he scanned the strangers suspiciously. They landed a few feet away from him.

One had bright red hair and held an intricately engraved sword. She smiled kindly at him. The second had black hair and held a large bow and had a quiver of arrows. He eyed him suspiciously, moving in front of another, who looked similar to the second, with flowing black hair and a long, glowing whip. The last had blonde hair and held a sword similar to the red-haired girl's.

"You slaughtered those demons pretty easily. You must be strong warlocks. Where do you come from?" the dark-haired girl asked.

Rowan frowned. "We're not warlocks. We're fae." he corrected, and the girl frowned. 

The blonde-haired boy spoke up. "You don't look like faeries. And that wasn't faerie magic." he scoffed.

"We aren't from this world. We come from another." Rowan explained. "Which one? Edom? Thule? A demonic dimension?" the blonde boy pressed, and Rowan frowned. "You don’t know our world."

"Why have you come to this world?" the dark-haired asked sharply, and Rowan shrugged. "My wife and I saw into these worlds some time ago, and because our world is now at peace, we decided to venture into them. I chose this world because I saw people much like our own fae. Are you those people?"

"Yeah. We're Shadowhunters." the blonde-haired boy announced proudly. He lowered his sword, taking up a confident stance. He seemed to wait for a reaction, before processing their blank stares. "What are your names?"

"I'm Rowan. This is Aelin." he said, and the dark-haired girl let out a small sound when she spotted Aelin's body. "She's been hit by demon poison! Alec, call Magnus." she commanded, and the dark-haired boy pulled out a strange metal device. The dark-haired girl started forwards, but Rowan growled at her and she stepped backwards, offended. 

"I have my own healing magic." he argued, but the girl shook her head.

"It'll be no use here. You’re not in the world you know anymore." she replied. Rowan grudgingly allowed her to pick up Aelin and prop her head gently. "I'm Isabelle, by the way. That's Clary, Jace and Alec."

Rowan watched closely as Alec talked hurriedly on the phone, then headed over to Isabelle. Jace and Clary followed.

"So there's magic in your world?" Jace asked, and Rowan nodded. "Our world is inhabited by the fae, who can do magic and have great strength, the humans, the shape-shifters and many evil creatures. We have just emerged from a great war against demons known as the Valg. Aelin and I led the campaign and just barely escaped with our lives." he explained.

Jace nodded slowly. "You know, we've just been in a huge war ourselves. Well, three actually. Basically, this crazy guy called Valentine wanted to rule over mundanes and enslave them and whatever. Clary's actually his daughter. Then when we killed him, his son wanted to brainwash all the shadowhunters and overrun this world with demons. THEN another crazy guy wanted to rule over Downworlders -werewolves, vampires, warlocks, faeries- and we had to stop him. So that was fun!"

Clary punched him sharply. "You didn't have to mention the whole 'Valentine's daughter' thing." she frowned, and Jace rolled his eyes. 

"Touchy, touchy." he teased.

Rowan glanced around, and saw the rest of the shadowhunters standing around uselessly. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be helping Aelin?" he snapped, and Alec held up his hands defensively. "Woah, woah! We're waiting for Magnus to arrive. He's a warlock, he can do magic. We can only draw runes, but your wife won't be able to bear them." Alec explained, and Rowan huffed. He opened his mouth to say something, but then a wide circle appeared in mid-air and an eloquently dressed man stepped through it.

"In trouble again, I see." he chuckled, giving Alec a fond kiss. Alec frowned. "Who's looking after the kids?" he inquired, and the man waved a hand in the air. "Catarina." he replied, then glanced around and spotted Rowan. "And who might you be?"

"This is Rowan. He's from another dimension." Clary explained, and Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Might I enquire as to which one?" he questioned, but Rowan shrugged. "You would not know it." he replied shortly.

"You’d be surprised what I know. It’s likely I’m a great deal older than you. I'm Magnus, by the way. So, who's the damsel in distress that I must heal today?" he asked, looking around. He peered down at Aelin and Isabelle. "Ah, inflicted with Eluthied demon poison. Nasty stuff."

"Can you heal her?" Rowan demanded, and Magnus scoffed. "Of course, darling, it's easy." he replied, bending down and hovering his hands over Aelin's unconscious body. Rowan made an involuntary movement towards his mate as blue light flashed out of Magnus' hands and into Aelin's body.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and Magnus tossed a careless glance over his shoulder. "It's called magic." he said dryly, and Alec smacked him on the shoulder. "Magnus." he admonished, as Rowan seethed.

"The magic in our world isn't like that. It materialises as an element." Rowan stated, and Magnus tilted his head, curious. "What's your magic, then?" he asked, and Rowan gave a grim smile.

Suddenly, the air around them became freezing cold, and ice formed on the roof tiles. Then a wind swept through, and Clary was nearly blasted off her feet. Jace snatched her hand before she could fall.

"Ice and wind." Rowan replied smugly, and Magnus brushed the frost off his golden robe in an irritated manner. "Might you let me get back to healing your wife? Or should I leave her here to die?" he snapped, but Rowan just glared at him.

Grumbling, Magnus hovered his hands over Aelin again. There was silence for a few moments, before Aelin gave a gasp and sat up.

She took in her surroundings for a split second, then twisted to the side nimbly and swept Magnus' feet out from under him. Magnus gave a yell, but Aelin was already darting forwards and grabbing Isabelle's arm to twist it.

Isabelle moved just in time to avoid breaking her arm, and just barely blocked Aelin's other blow to her sternum. Alec, Jace and Clary watched with open-mouthed shock at Aelin's speed and skill. Isabelle lashed out sharply, hitting Aelin’s nose. She stomped on her foot with her heel, aiming to hinder her movement. Aelin winced in pain, but with a few movements, Aelin had Isabelle on her back, limbs pinned and useless. Aelin's head snapped around, taking in the shadowhunters, Magnus and Rowan. 

Blood dripped down her nose onto the ground. "Who are you people?" she snapped, and Alec held up his hands defensively. 

"We're not going to hurt you! I promise! We're Shadowhunters. Now please let go of my sister!” Alec said, while Jace just stared at Aelin with narrowed eyes. His hand hovered over the hilt of his sword.

"Aelin." Rowan said, and he and Aelin exchanged glances as if they were reading each other's minds.

Then Aelin gave a scowl, and released Isabelle. The girl gave an irritated frown as she stood up, shaking out her wrist. "There was no need for that." she sniffed, and Aelin raised an eyebrow. "Well, I didn't know that, did I?" she replied. Her foot throbbed and her nose dripped blood, but she supposed that was deserved.

She glanced at Rowan. "What is this world?" she demanded. "Who are these people?"

"We’re shadowhunters, like Alec said." Clary explained. "Magnus is a warlock. He can do magic. You were attacked by Eluthied demons, but we killed them."

Aelin flicked her hair over her shoulder, and gave Clary an appraising look. "And what do Shadowhunters do?" she asked, and Jace gave a lazy grin. "We kill demons."

"As do we." Aelin answered.

"Then we're in agreement."

"What happened to me?" Aelin questioned, and this time Magnus spoke up. "You got hit by poison from an Eluthied demon. Nasty creatures. I healed you." he explained, and Aelin inclined her head regally. 

"Thank you." she said, and Magnus raised his eyebrow.

"So who are you? You haven't really told us much, except that you can do magic." Isabelle questioned. She shook out her wrist, making sure she had full movement in her arm.

"We're fae, we're immortal and we're the rulers of Terrasen. We just won a war against the Valg King Erawan. And you are?" Aelin replied.

"One more thing," Magnus jumped in. "Your husband here, Rowan, showed us his magic. Would you allow us to see yours?"

Rowan gave a low chuckle, and Magnus glanced at him suspiciously. Aelin shot Magnus a smile. "Why of course!" she said in a honey voice.

Suddenly, the roof was on fire.

Clary gave a shout, leaping in the air for a second, before realising that the fire was doing no damage. Jace flinched, but easily recovered. Isabellle ran to beat at the flames with her hands, until she realised there wasn’t any heat radiating from the area. Alec leapt into the air and nearly knocked Magnus out in an effort to protect him. The warlock stood up, brushed off his clothes and raised an eyebrow at Aelin.

She gave him a sweet smile. "Good enough?" she asked, and Magnus nodded his head. 

"I'm suitably mollified." he replied, and the flames vanished. “Though my magic is still better,” he mumbled. “Can you steal coffee from the nearest Starbucks? I don’t think so.”

"Wow." Isabelle breathed, and Aelin shot her a grin.

Jace scanned the sky. "There'll probably be more Eluthieds coming our way soon. We need to move. Let's go back to the Institute." he said, and Clary nodded. Aelin frowned. 

"The Institute?" she questioned. 

"It's our…base, kind of." Alec explained, then turned to Magnus. "Are you going to come, or go back to the kids?" he asked, and Magnus hesitated. 

"Catarina should be fine for a bit longer." he decided, and Alec nodded.

They headed for the edge of the roof.


End file.
